Im Wating, Come Back To Me
by MondaysGirl
Summary: Seven months ago, Oliver Fish disappeared during a shooting. Now Kyle Christian and layla are left to pick up the pieces of their lives. Will Fish come home? Or is he lost forever? Tell me if you want me to continue
1. Chapter 1

Kyle sighed as he began cleaning around the once familiar and beautiful room. It was familiar because he spent more time in it then his own room and beautiful because it was apart of Oliver. He hated this time of the month when Layla, Christian and he would visit the apartment and clean around a bit to keep it from turning into a foster care for spiders and filth. It had been seven months since Oliver had disappeared. There had been a shooting and Oliver, being the hero that he was, went after the guy. He had pushed his three friends under a table, ordering them to stay put until it was safe. Layla had stayed where she was. She manly wanting to give Oliver the security that the three people that he loved where safe. Kyle had screamed at Oliver, begging him to stay with him. Christian, despite feeling the exact same way, took one look at Oliver and knew as much as he wanted to go after him; he had to take care of Kyle for him. Oliver would never forgive himself if something happened to Kyle. That was the last time they saw Oliver.

They had kept the apartment because nether of them could ever imagine giving up their last link to Oliver. Layla and Christian had moved out though, the memories where to painful and sad. They had moved to a small but nice apartment not far from the hotel Kyle lived at. Another reason Layla and Christian kept the apartment was because they knew if they even tried to sell it, Kyle would buy it. They knew he still had hope that Oliver was alive and was trying to get back to them. They also knew he didn't have the money to buy it so they kept the apartment to stay close to Fish and to save their grieving friend from going into dept. Kyle wasn't stupid, he knew they had manly kept the apartment for him. He was grateful but he also demanded to help pay for it. They agreed and once every month they went and cleaned up the apartment, often leaving crying.

Christian and Oliver had grown a very strong relationship after he told the truth and left Layla. They had gotten close enough for Christian to say he felt a brotherly love for Fish. He even started calling him his baby bro around Layla and Kyle.

They told each other everything. They bonded over sports, food, their jobs, hopes and dreams, and their significant others. Oliver, despite being awkward, shy, and oblivious in his own relationships, was extremely good at helping Christian with his. In return Christian helped him with Kyle. It didn't take long for Layla and Kyle to figure out that their boyfriends where working and scheming behind their backs. They then formed their own alliance against their boys. That's what sold it for Christian. He officially adopted Kyle as his little brother-in-law. The four of them had formed a mini family and even though Kyle didn't have the same living together, roommate relationship as the others had with each other, he didn't miss a thing. Christian and Oliver, after a little over a year and a half of being each others family and home, had finally gotten on the subject of marriage. Oliver had admitted he wanted to marry his Kyle. Christian said he had been thinking that if (when) the four of them got married to their respectable others that they should move into gather into a two bedroom apartment. They never got a chance to bring it up to Layla and Kyle.

So here he was going through his lovers things. Dusting shelves and picking up the occasional stray shirt. He sighed, no matter how many times they did this it never got easier. Turning Kyle left the room and followed Layla and Christian got the door. He was losing his last little bit of hope that he would get his Oliver back.


	2. Chapter 2

"OLIVER!" Kyle shot up off the bed panting. It had been week's sense he had dreamed of Oliver. At first he would dream of the last time he saw him but lately he's been dreaming of Oliver holding him as they kissed for the first time in a long time. It was freaking annoying! He didn't want a dream Oliver, he wanted HIS Oliver! His amazing, dorky, funny, loveable Oliver! It just wasn't fair! Kyle sighed, might as well get dressed for the day. Maybe even go get some coffee because there was no way in hell he could sleep after that dream. He couldn't bear to see his baby if he isn't real.

"_Guys get under the table!"_

"_OLIVER!"_

"_Kyle! Go now!"_

_Desperate fingers reached out to him. Begging and screaming. The worst sound._

"_Christian you got to hold on to him! Make sure he doesn't leave!"_

"_But Oliver-"_

"_Christian please!"_

_Screaming, there was a lot of screaming. Blood. Death. It surrounded him._

"_OLIVER!"_

_Kyle!_

Oliver sat up out of bed. He felt some thing cold and wet run down his face. Gently he lifted up his hand and wiped it away. Tears. Fresh tears where running down his bruised and bloody face. Oliver sighed. How long had it been since he had last seen Kyle? He had lost track of time. That was easy to do when you were surrounded by darkness. He wondered, not for the first time, how his beloved was doing. How fare away from Lanview was he? If he managed to escape how far a run would he have to make to get to civilization? For now he would have to wait. And pray he could make it back to his friends at the station, his family at their apartment and the love of his life and the center of his world, Kyle. Yep. He could wait for him. Hopefully.

"Did you find him?" John sighed as he looked into those hopeful eyes. He hated crushing them.

"No Kyle. I'm sorry"

Kyle's eyes feel and his hope dimmed slightly. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap him in a hug.

"They didn't find him" Kyle mumbled into Christian's chest.

"I know" He replied, his own hope falling down around him. "I heard"

Another pair of arms joined the shelter Christian had made for Kyle. This pair was smaller and softer (definitely less hairy) and gave the maternal comfort Kyle needed so much right now.

"Layla-"

"I know" She whispered "I know baby. It's going to be ok. I promise were going to find him"

Kyle nodded into the hug and after a good amount of time Layla and Christian finally released him from their hold.

"I hate to tell you kids this" John began "But the team…..well…they don't think there's anyway-"

"He's alive" Kyle interrupted. It was barley a whisper but it might as well have been a scream.

"Kyle."

"John. Trust me. He's alive"

With that said, Kyle turned and left the station. Leaving in his track's a very stunned Layla, Christian, and John.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's been so long guys but here it is!! I've got boy issues right now because so I thought I'd right about a couple a boys who have never let me down! I hope you like this chapter and please review. All warnings and stuff are in the first chapter!_

Kyle had been walking for hours. He sighed. He new he shouldn't have left like that. Oliver was Layla and Christians friend too. Hell, John had been like a father since his Oliver's parents had walked out on him. Oliver's disappearing hadn't been easy on anyone but when john had said that Oliver could be dead something just snapped inside of him. That's the one thing he could hold on to; the comfort that Oliver has alive because he was. Kyle could feel it. Oliver's life pulsed through each of Kyle's veins. It was hard to explain which is why he hadn't told the others about it. He knew he couldn't keep pushing it aside; he needed to tell the others about it but for now he could hold on to it.

Kyle was pushed out of his musing when a large rain drop landed on his nose. It was followed by another and another until it was poring. Kyle smiled into the rain. The rain use to bring out Oliver's inner child. He LOVED that child side of his boyfriend.

_Kyle ran into the police station. It had started raining about 30 minutes ago and Kyle had been stupid enough to go visit his boyfriend at work without an umbrella. He was even stupider to decide to walk to the police station. He was now soaked to the skin and shivering. He quickly opened the door and ran in nearly colliding with John._

"_Whoa kid! What happened to you?" John said laughing at the younger man._

"_Ha, Ha" Kyle replied sarcastically "Your just jealous cause I'm better looking than you even when I look like a drowned rat!"_

"_In your dreams kid" John said smiling. He liked Kyle. The kid had spunk and a witty tongue. He also had an overall loving person. _

"_Have you seen Oliver?" Kyle asked snapping John out of his thoughts but before John had a chance to answer two hands covered Kyle's eyes. Laughter bubbled up in his stomach and he got that happy floppy filling in his tummy. Man he loved this boy! He turned around as the hands uncovered his eyes and slipped around his hips, holding him close. He was briefly aware of John leaving and telling them to be good. _

"_Can we go now?" Kyle asked. The sooner he got home the faster he could get out of his wet clothes._

"_Yeah, hold on" Oliver took of his jacket and draped it across Kyle's small shoulders. "Now I'm ready!" Kyle smiled as Oliver opened the door and followed him out. They were about ten minutes away from Oliver's apartment when Oliver suddenly stopped. _

"_What's wrong?" Kyle asked turning around to star at him._

"_Dance with me" Oliver replied holding out his hand._

"_Wha…..What?! No Oliver, come on man __its coming down hard!"_

"_Come on." The demand was quite and with those beautiful eyes staring straight into his soul how could Kyle deny him anything? Sighing he took Oliver's out stretched hand and in the middle of the street, danced with the man he loved. They came home laughing and dripping wet, but happy. Well until they both woke up with one hell of a cold!_

"Oliver" Kyle whispered "If you're out there, fight for me, for us. I need you, please"

Oliver's head snapped back as he was slapped across the face. Still disoriented from being jolted awake and being hit, it took his a couple a minutes for his eyes to focouse.

"Who are you" Oliver choked out.

"Your worst nightmare boy"

The man wore all black. He had piercing green eyes, was built like a tank, and had stubble all over his face. But what got Oliver was the look of determination and absolute hate that was marked into those eyes. Those eyes were directed at him.

"I don't give a damn what your story is boy" The man spoke "All I know is that your Mommy and Daddy want me to scare the gay out of you"

"What?" Oliver couldn't believe his ears.

"Boy when I'm done wit you, your going to beg me to kill you" The man said getting close to his face "You don't know what pain is kid. You will, though, you will when I'm done wit you!"

_Review please! Next chapter will be up soon and I'll try to get better at updating! I got a lot going on right now and I need a new muse!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I'm really sorry this chapter is so late. I had finals (wrote half of this after my math final!) but now that it's summer maybe I'll get better at updating! All warnings in first chapter! **

Oliver gasped in pain as he was thrown to the ground. Every part of his body either had a nasty bruise or was covered in his blood. Slowly he got up and limped to the other side of his cell. He sat down and leaned his head against the cold wall. He missed Kyle, his beautiful, strong, sweet boyfriend. How he whished he could hold him in his arms. What he wouldn't give to taste those sweet lips, to drown his self in the passion they created.

Oliver was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a cool hand press against his forehead. His eyes flow open. In front of him was a petite girl (she couldn't have been much older than 16!). She was dressed in a pair of old, worn looking jeans and an even older looking baseball t-shirt. She had her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and her face was covered in dirt. Her eyes stood out though. They were a piercing mixture of green and bright blue.

"Who are you?" Oliver whispered.

The girl laughed. "You get straight to the point don't you?" Oliver just stared at her. "My name's Katelyn. Lydia Katelyn Minor to be exact but I really hate my first name so please call me Kat or Katelyn…or anything BUT Lydia. What about you? What's your name?"

"Oliver."

"Well Oliver" She said with a smile. "Looks like were going to be roommates!"

**Couple hours later**

"So why are you here?" Kat asked.

"I'm gay" He said. He didn't even look up to see her reaction.

"No kidding!" Oliver's had snapped up. He gave her a bewildered look that sent her in a fit of giggles. "Oh come on! No guy that pulchritudinous" she pointed at Oliver causing him to blush. "ends up here unless their gay or something! Trust me I've been here a LONG time.'

"How long have you been here?" Oliver asked.

"Well I'm 15 now and I've been here since I was 10." She leaned in, smiling at him. "You can do the math!"

"Why?" Oliver asked. Five years!

"I was bad" Kat answered. Oliver had never heard her sound so young.

They sat in silence, taking comfort in the sounds of their breaths joining together. The silence was magical but the setting was not. They were brought out of their trance when Kat let a huge yawn escape her lips. Oliver laughed at the girl as she glared at the floor.

"Time for bed" Oliver said smiling at the girl.

"Gosh I've only know you for a night and your already telling me what to do" She replied. "You would make a great dad!"

Oliver just kept smiled. "Come here." He held his arms wide open, inviting her to clime in. Once she was settled it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Oliver stayed awake, though, thinking. He new he had just adopted a little girl for the time being. 'Oh well' he thought. 'Kyle always wanted a daughter!'

**So what do you think? Good, Bad, Ok? Please review and let me know. If you have a suggestion or a comment, I would love to hear form you! Also if you guys want to see something in the future please ask me and I would be more than willing to put it in. If you guys want a sex seen, I've never written one (never had sex either so I'm kind of clue less!) I could try but I would also be willing to let someone else write it! **

**Thanks to every one who has read, reviewed, favorite, or alerted this story! Lots of LOVE!**


End file.
